Toi, la musique et moi
|year = 1976 |position = 3rd |points = 93 |previous = Une chanson c'est une lettre |next = Une petite française}} Toi, la musique et moi was the Monegasque entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1976 in The Hague, performed by Italian singer Mary Cristy. Cristy recorded the song in five languages; French, Italian (as "La musica e noi due"), Spanish ("La música, tú y yo"), German ("Die Musik und ich") and English ("Thank You for Rushing into My Life"). The song was performed sixteenth on the night, following Portugal and preceding France. At the close of voting, it had received 93 points, placing third. Lyrics French= Et Paris se déchire sous la pluie Et Paris se déchire dans tes yeux Dans ta chambre là-haut, tu t’ennuies Tu t’endors comme un clown malheureux Laisse là ces rues mouillées Et ces gens toujours pressés Laisse là ton désespoir Et suis-moi Si tu veux, nous vivrons – toi, la musique et moi Oui, simplement toi, la musique et moi Dans un autre univers à fleur de ciel Si tu veux, nous vivrons – toi, la musique et moi Oui, simplement toi, la musique et moi Dans un monde nouveau, presque irréel Imagine une ville au soleil Imagine le retour d’un amour Le sourire d’un enfant qui s’éveille Une page dans le petit jour Mon amour, prends-moi la main Dès demain, nous serons un N’aie plus peur, n’hésite pas Et suis-moi Si tu veux, nous vivrons – toi, la musique et moi Oui, simplement toi, la musique et moi Dans un autre univers à fleur de ciel Si tu veux, nous vivrons – toi, la musique et moi Oui, simplement toi, la musique et moi Dans un monde nouveau, presque irréel Nous vivrons – toi, la musique et moi Oui, simplement toi, la musique et moi Dans un autre univers à fleur de ciel Si tu veux, nous vivrons – toi, la musique et moi Oui, simplement toi, la musique et moi Dans un monde nouveau, presque irréel La musique et moi La musique et moi |-| Translation= And Paris looks sad under the rain And Paris looks sad in your eyes In your room up there, you are bored You fall asleep like an unhappy clown Let go of these wet streets And of these people who are always hasty Let go of your despair And follow me If you want, we’ll live – you, the music and I Yes, simply you, the music and I In another universe above the clouds If you want, we’ll live – you, the music and I Yes, simply you, the music and I In a new world, almost unreal Imagine a town in the sun Imagine the return of a lover The smile of a child who’s waking up A page of life at daybreak My love, take my hand From tomorrow on, we’ll be one Don’t be afraid anymore, don’t hesitate And follow me If you want, we’ll live – you, the music and I Yes, simply you, the music and I In another universe above the clouds If you want, we’ll live – you, the music and I Yes, simply you, the music and I In a new world, almost unreal We’ll live – you, the music and I Yes, simply you, the music and I In another universe above the clouds If you want, we’ll live – you, the music and I Yes, simply you, the music and I In a new world, almost unreal The music and I The music and I Videos Category:Monaco Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1976 Category:20th Century Eurovision